He's Coming
He's Coming is the twelfth episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis Vanessa and Mohamad find themselves in a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse against Sam while heading to a vampire-controlled camp; Sheema discovers a secret that could bring down a cell of the Resistance; Julius takes a meeting with Dmitri. Recap Vampire Sam chases Vanessa and Mohamad throughout the woods, as he approaches, Vanessa decides it's time to fight, she sends a warning shot, telling him to come closer but he doesn't as he's afraid of water. Vanessa wraps up Mohamad's cut as he's leaving a trail for Sam, then they look for cover. With no source of food, Sam becomes desperate, he manages to catch an animal, killing it then feeding upon it. Vanessa wonders how Mohamad knew Sam would be afraid, he explains that Sam told him he drown as a kid, and has been afraid of it since. Mohamad takes Vanessa to an empty cabin, he says he hiked up their one summer, got his forest ranger badge, he was in boyscouts, she says he doesn't strike her as following orders. Mohamad explains that he was different back then, before The Rising. They'll be safe for the night but they must come up with a plan for tomorrow, Mohamad suggests that they follow a trail to the camp but he has no plan after that as he's making it as they go along but he's happy that they're back together. Vanessa wonders if he feels guilt about Sam, Mohamad admits that he does as Sam was a friend, but he was a friend that killed friends, Mohamad explains that Sam has always looked after him, he owes Sam his life. Not long after he and his sister escaped, they started rolling with a crew, she and a couple others went on a food run but they were captured by Dmitri's guards, he attempted to save them but the feeders were already there, they nearly killed everyone, Mohamad almost bled out, Sam found him and took care of him. Vanessa recalls Sam saying tell the truth, she wants to know what he meant, Mohamad claims that Sam was just trying to save his own life. She explains that there's no way he could've known, they give people the benefit of the doubt, they have to keep trusting, if they don't then they're no better than vampires. Julius stands out in the woods with Magdalene locked to a firing board, Scab approaches, saying that the buildings are empty, the humans are gone, Julius wants to know how they humans knew they were coming, Magdalene claims that must've been warned. Julius wants to know by who, he points a bow and arrow at her, asking if it was her, explaining that this use to be her home, but she let the humans take over, maybe she's more loyal to them, Magdalene denies all accusations, she claims that one of the vampires that Vanessa turned back into a human, was bitten again by her, but she didn't become a vampire again, she was immune, Magdalene says she knows things and she would do anything. Julius asks would she die for him, after claiming she would, he fires an arrow into her. He then tells Scab to burn all the buildings. As they do so, Theo and Flesh lead the community away, Theo wonders where they go next, Flesh says as far away from Eden as possible. The next morning, Mohamad is prepared to leave but Vanessa is troubled, she wonders how long it's been since he's been to the camp and how he could be so sure that Sheema is still there. Vanessa feels like she's searching for Dylan without having a plan, her gut is saying that Dylan isn't there, Mohamad can't believe that she's backing out on him, he explains that he can't go traveling thousands of miles to Denver while knowing his sister could be half a day away. Vanessa says she might be or she might not, but it's better than nothing for him. Vanessa says that she could be captured again, and if that happens she'll never get Dylan, Mohamad is disappointed as he thought they were starting to become family, he says if she can't give trust then she doesn't deserve it. Julius and Mama discuss Vanessa and Dmitri, Julius explains that he's been summoned as Dmitri blame shim for losing her, Mama wants to run, but Julius knows Dmitri will find them, she wants Julius to do something but he refuses as they would all die. Julius is not afraid, so he will face him, fear is for humans. Sam finds his way to the cabin, slowly entering but they are already gone. Sheema and Taka are in boiler room of a building as the vampires watch over them, he secretly plants a bomb inside, claiming he fixed the problem. He says when the time comes, someone has to be within 300 yards for the remote trigger to work, Shemma wonders why they need to take out the electricity, Taka explains that the doors are on a magnetic lock, without power the doors will open. There people will be in before the vampires can realize what happened, Shemma asks how they're suppose to take on all the vampires, Taka says they'll have help, he tells her to just be ready when the time is right. Mohamad's wound is still bleeding, he makes a joke about not being Vanessa, so his cuts don't heal like magic, he goes on to explain how the children are treated at the camp, they're special to the vampires, they don't have to work hard, they don't get fed on them, but the teens and adults are bled out until they dry. Vanessa suggest that they get everyone out, Mohamad asks her not to get all super hero on him, they have to stick to the plan, that's a fight for another day. Sam jumps off the truck, attacking them both, Mohamad runs as Vanessa tries to fend him off, however, Sam appears to be more skilled and more powerful, as he prepares to feed on Vanessa, he says her blood smells like death, it would turn him back. He finds Mohamad who begs him not to do it, Sam must feed, he says they can still be together if Mohamad allows him to bite him, Mohamad pleads with him not to then Vanessa fires a flare gun at his face, however, he disappears before they finish him. Vanessa knows that Mohamad hesitated back there with Sam, Mohamad says it was complicated, she tells him to tell that to Cynthia, Roger, and Susan, all of Sam's victims, she believes it would've been justice. Mohamad says that back at the hospital when Brendan was going to banish him, Sam confessed, but everyone thought he was trying to save Mohamad, it was more than that, he blames himself for not seeing it earlier, Sam would've killed Mohamad too eventually, according to Vanessa. They near the camp, Mohamad says it gets real from there on out. Scab brings Sam to Mama, he found Sam in the woods, burned, hunted and dying. She says not him, it, recently turned, almost feral, demanding that Scab take it out and kill it. She tells Scab not to defy her but he explains that Sam is different, he saw Sam as a human at the hospital with the Woman. Mama allows Sam to feed, she says animal blood is crude and toxic, human blood is far more sufficient, his blindness is leaving him, if she hadn't given him a human to feed on, he would've became a feral. Sam says he now understands, she saved him and in return, he can save her, she sits on his lap, asking to know more about Vanessa, Mama wants to know about her, everyone she turned and Mohamad, he says he'll tell Mama about what she wants to know about Vanessa, but Mohamad is his, however, Mama demands to know everything. As Sheema hides behind a bin, Taka is brought in on a stretcher covered with a white sheet, he gets up, saying the explosives are set and weapons are ready, they just need to set a date. The woman with him questions if the Resistance will be there to assist, he says they know it's now or never, without them they're all dead as Dmitri will kill them all. A vampire comes in, unlocking a door for them as Taka goes down it. Flesh is out in the woods gathering water, he hears a noise, calling out to Theo and Emma, taking off as the noise persist, he runs away but is cut off by Brendan, who has a rifle pointed at him, Flesh says that he's no threat. Two men in uniform get out of a truck with cattle prods as a third man, who is a vampire, drags two humans onto the road in front of them, one of the uniformed men shocks the two people on the ground, saying that he needs names, saying there's no point in resisting, Vanessa comes from nowhere, biting the vampires as Mohamad points his weapons at the two men dressed in uniform, telling them to drop the prods. Vanessa is shocked to see that they work for them, Mohamad explains that they're called the Red Brigade, they work for the vampires, they collect the blood, drive the trucks, vampires give collaborators better treatment, Vanessa says they're traitors. She then makes them strip off their uniforms as she and Mohamad will impersonate them Julius is on his knees in front of Dmitri, he explains that the woman ca turn them human as he's seen it with his own eyes, there's more once human, they can't be turned again, she wonders if Vanessa can turn someone like him, whose lived for so long. Julius doesn't know, but Dmitri believes he should as he once had her, he failed to catch her again, Julius reminds her that Dmitri also failed to catch her. Dmitri reminds Julius that he created him but he's done nothing since, Julius can't believe that he's being casted out as Dmitri has done nothing for him, Dmitri says he was going to give Julius his sister but that's no longer an option. Julius stands to his feet, Dmitri wonders what he plans on doing, killing him, replacing him, he laughs in Julius' face, saying if he wants power come and take it. Julius charges but Dmitri is much more powerful, Dmitri explains that he can end him there but decides not to, saying the Elders till need them to find a answer, resurrect them and allow them to live for a thousand life times, but they can't do that if they’re divided. Julius says the Elders are all gone, Dmitri tells Julius to restore his faith and he'll show him the truth. Mohamad sits at the wheel, nervous, wondering if something goes wrong, Vanessa says they can't go back now as they've come this far. Mohamad wants to tell her stuff, things he did, things he didn't do, but Vanessa isn't concerned, she wants to invade the compound. They make it past the front gate, it's night curfew, the prisoners are kept in barriers, Sheema and Dylan are on opposite sides, they have to split up and they plan on meeting back up at the truck once they have Sheema and Dylan. Brendan takes Flesh back to his camp, he says that it's been hours and his people will find him, Brendan says he talks too much, Flesh notices all the firearms, Flesh tries to reason with Brendan, telling him the massacre at the hospital was not the plan he had in mind. Flesh tells Brendan about his people, saying they can work together and that Brendan doesn't have to kill him, however, that's not what Brendan has in mind, he takes Flesh to Taka, who asks for Flesh' help, he asks about Vanessa. Vanessa steps in a pool of blood as she moves through the building, she finds the slaughterhouse, people wrapped up inside bags call out to her for help, she's mortified. However, before she can assist them, the butcher returns. Vanessa pulls out her Katana, at that moment, the butcher smells her, asking whose there, she attacks him with the blade, but he's too big, chopping at her several times, but missing, however finishing her off with a boot to the face. He places Vanessa on the table, but she manages to fight back, eventually killing the vampire. Julius returns to Mama, explaining that Dmitri let him live, but he must earn back his place, he goes to Mama for guidance but she's dead, a blade shoved through her chest and a finger missing. Vanessa continues to move throughout the building, she reaches the sleeping quarters, accidentally waking up an elderly woman, Vanessa says she's looking for her daughter, showing the woman a picture but she doesn't recognize Dylan, she was 10 in the picture but she's currently 13. The elderly woman explains that they don't bring children there, only the old and the sick, only the ones they want to bring out, it's a blood farm not a work camp. Vanessa makes her way back to the truck, she sees Mohamad standing in the open, when she goes to approach, Dmitri and his men appear from the darkness, surrounding her, Dmitri says excellent work, he apologizes as he had no choice. Mohamad looks down in shame. Dmitri says it's nothing she can do and nowhere she can run, she'll make a great prize, she then goes to attack Dmitri but he is far stronger, catching her in mid-air, he then says you look just like your mother. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Paul Johansson as Dimitri * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Naika Toussaint as Sheema * Gwynyth Walsh as Magdalene * Christina Jastrzembska as Mama * Christopher Russell as Theo * Ryan Robbins as Taka Multimedia |-|Promotional= He%27s_Coming_1x12_Promotional_Photo_1.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Promotional_Photo_2.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network He's Coming 1x12 Brendan points a rifle at Flesh.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_and_his_minions_surround_Mohamad_and_Vanessa.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Dmitri catches Vanessa.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Dmitri chokes Julius.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Dmitri vs Julius.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Elderly woman.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Flesh and Theo watch Eden burn.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Julius and Mama at vampire camp.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Julius finds Mama dead.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Julius, Magdalene and Scab outside Eden.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Mama asks Sam about Vanessa.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Mohamad and Vanessa split up.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Mohamad and Vanessa stop Red Brigade.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Sam ambushes Vanessa.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Sam finds the cabin.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Sam hunting Vanessa and Mohamad.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Sam is shot with a flare gun.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Sam near-feral vampire.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Sam stalks Mohamad.jpg He's Coming 1x12 Taka, Flesh and Brendan talk at the Resistance camp.jpg He's_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_and_Mohamad_in_an_old_Washington_state_park_cabin.jpg He's_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_and_Mohamad_resting.jpg He's_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_battles_vampire_butcher.jpg He's_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_finds_human_blood_bags.jpg He's_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_finds_Mohamad_under_spotlight.jpg He's_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_kills_vampire_butcher.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x12 Promo "He's Coming" VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 12 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 12 'I Can Bite You' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 12 'A Live One' Syfy VAN HELSING Inside Season 1 Episode 12 Syfy Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes